


Law and Order SVU Traitor Within

by Paul260702



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Kidnapping, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul260702/pseuds/Paul260702
Summary: I've been binging SVU quite a lot so i decided to create a fan fiction. Not a smut.





	Law and Order SVU Traitor Within

**Author's Note:**

> NOT FINISHED

Steven James was a 37 year old private investigator who lived in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania who had bagged a job in New York's Special Victims Unit because of his investing prowess, he and his family had moved into the city a week before Steven started his new job, his wife, Mary James was a retail agent in Pennsylvania and needed to look for a new job in the city and his son, Daniel James seemed to be settling in well to his new school.

When Stevens first day came around he arrived at the SVU's precinct, the captain Donald Cragen met him just outside the precinct and introduced himself afterwards he brought Steven inside and had Steven follow him into the squad room, there Cragen led him to a small group of people stood around a desk, as they saw Cragen approaching they looked up spotting both Cragen and Steven they looked over at Steven for just under a second and then back at Cragen, " Benson, Stabler, Munch, Tutuola, this is the new detective, Steven James, he'll be assisting you with your investigations, now ill let you get antiquated." On that note he walked off towards his office.

"Hey, what are you working on." Steven asks, "A rape murder case, the perp left the dead body hung up on a tree by the neck, but a autopsy confirmed she died before being hung." Senior Detective Tutuola reported, "There was also slight vaginal tearing however no DNA." Benson added, "So he wore a condom?" Steven asked, "No there would be evidence of that, so unless the perp used a wooden condom he didn't use one." Stabler replied, "Wooden?" Steven questioned, "Splinters." Munch finished.

"Elliot weren't we meant to check out that drug den?" Olivia asked, "Yeah why?" Elliot said, "Well why not have the rookie tag along?" She said, Elliot gave her a questioning look but eventually replied with an "ok." "Fin can you get him the stuff he'll need." Benson asked, "Come with me." Fin said to Steven, Steven followed Fin through the precinct and eventually into a small room stocked to the brim with police badges, bulletproof vests, small handguns in holsters and plenty of ammunition. Fin gave him a badge, a now loaded handgun in a holster, Fin then told Steven to catch up with Stabler and Benson as they wouldn't wait long.

Steven found the two outside the precinct about to get into a car, "Hey we were about to go, good thing you showed up in time." Stabler said slightly annoyed. "Sorry, it wont happen again." Steven apologized, Stabler gave him a look and got into the car quickly followed by Steven and Benson.

Elliot parked the police car in front a old run down house, Elliot turned off the engine and pulls himself out of the car and onto the pavement, Olivia wasn't far behind him and then Steven got out after that,


End file.
